masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Collector base, every1 lives???
Hi from the uk, trying to complete the collector base, every time i try to do the 8 buttons and biotic protection levels whoever i selected to be the decoy team leader always dies after we meet up, tried with jack and zaeed, have i done something wrong earlier in the level, i can`t find any info on this from the bioware forums, any help would be appreciated :Have you looked at the Mass_Effect_2_Guide#Suicide_Mission? Leaders should be loyal Miranda, Jacob or Garrus. :You should really read the descriptions of the characters when you choose who to do a specific task. Even so, you should know who to pick if you've been paying attention at all throughout the game. Miranda, Jacob, and Garrus are natural leaders. Samara/Morinth and Jack are the strongest biotics. —ArmeniusLOD 00:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but descriptions and histories can be somewhat misleading, too. I mean, I figured who better to lead a fire-team then Zaeed? I mean, he was co-founder of the Blue Suns, and in his own words, ran the field ops while Vido Santiago did the paperwork and such. But nope. Apparently Zaeed, with his military experience and role founding and leading one of the main merc outfits in the game, is not as skilled a leader as a desk-jockey/researcher/bureaucrat who openly admits she can't inspire people (Miranda), a lone-wolf operator (Jacob), or a guy whose first experience in team leadership got his entire squad killed (Garrus). Go figure. SpartHawg948 00:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that the fact that on the last suicide mission that Zaeed participated in, all of his squad died, is a hint to his abilities as a leader. Mercenaries, in general, are usually not the best leaders (even if they are co-founder of such organization). On the other hand, assigning Jacob as a leader seems like a terrible idea, regardless of his alliance training he has no leadership qualities. Miranda can be quite good at leadership (but some would suggest that her personality might cause her teammates to commit suicide rather then talking orders from her) - the problems with her are that she think that everyone is expendable, she's too quick to judge, and her loyalty to the illusive man border with her naivety. :::Garrus had nothing to do with his squad getting killed (not enough information on Sidonis to make a fair assessment). Personally, I think that Tali has more leadership in her then Jacob or Miranda. --silverstrike 01:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't remember anything about Zaeed's military background, just that he was a mercenary. I guess I naturally chose Jacob because he was the only one with proper military experience. I guess the conversations you have with them in the game would contradict their usefulness in the last mission, but I'm pretty sure the descriptions still mentioned what they're good at. It's a game, so I guess it's only their abilities that matter and not their personality. —ArmeniusLOD 00:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Zaeed also tells you he lead a squad of five guys in a mission to destroy a turian frigate... getting everyone but himself killed in the process. Matt 2108 01:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is true, but with him you can at least write it off as an isolated incident, as he describes other missions in which everybody doesn't die, and as it's pretty hard to get a merc outfit off the ground with 80% casualty rates. And in all fairness, it was 5 guys vs the crew of a turian frigate. Garrus, on the other hand, led, what, about 10 guys? And on his sole "leadership" outing, he got all but himself and one other killed. Miranda commanded a space station where nearly the entire crew was massacred by mechs, killed by Miranda herself, or left to die when she essentially said 'if they're not here now, too bad', and Jacob doesn't seem to have any leadership experience. SpartHawg948 01:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC)